1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weight reduction systems and more particularly to topical plant matter human weight reduction systems.
2. Background Art
Human overweight and obesity are generally considered to be medical conditions in which human body fat accumulates to the level that it may have an adverse impact on health, exacerbate and create increased health problems, and result in reduced life expectancy. Human weight reduction and the loss of undesired body fat is a goal of many individuals in today's society, in order to maintain a healthy body and an attractive appearance to those around us, and improve one's quality of life.
Weight reduction goals often include the reduction of body fat to acceptable levels, which can be related to body mass index, and, which in turn, is related to an individual's weight and height, and evaluated in conjunction with an individual's age, sex, and body frame size.
The primary treatment of obesity and human overweight are often dieting, physical exercise, appetite reducing drugs, and, in sever instances, surgery. However, other alternatives that allow an individual to remove excess fat by topical application of a natural product and/or biodegradable product are needed. The natural product and/or biodegradable product should be easy to obtain and an individual should be capable of topically applying the product at his or her own leisure in the privacy of his or her home and/or under his or her clothing, allowing the individual to have the natural product and/or biodegradable product applied during normal daily activities.
Different weight reduction systems and methods have heretofore been known. Such weight reduction systems and methods often include attempting to modulate an individual's weight through dieting, consumption of a variety of ingestible food and beverage products, drugs and pharmaceuticals, ingestible herbal products, exercise programs, and/or calorie counting methods. However, none of the weight reduction systems and methods adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,702 (Samman) discloses a weight loss composition and method for losing weight that relates to a dieting method and line of food products that replace similar food products and are utilized by a dieting method to induce a slowed carbohydrate absorption rate thereby achieving weight loss. The dieting method is used to induce a high satiating effect to control eating habits, and provide a dieter with additional doses of mono and poly unsaturated fatty acids to prevent decreased energy consumption.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,015 (Sagel) discloses a body weight management system that may be used for humans and domestic animals. The body weight management system utilizes devices and compositions to shift energy balance of a user, such that the calories burned the user are greater than the calories consumed by the user. The devices include a diet-tracking system, devices for estimating energy expenditure of the subject and a satiety agent, and may be used for body weight maintenance, weight reduction or gain, reduction of body fat, gain of muscle mass, and improvement of a subject's fitness.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,029 (Belyea, et al.) discloses a product and method for control of obesity, which relate to food and beverage products that may be used for control of obesity. The food and beverage products comprise or are made of a transgenic plant or parts thereof, comprising a nucleic acid molecule, the nucleic acid molecule encoding a C-terminal growth hormone fragment, which has the ability to modulate lipid metabolism. The transgenic plant may be used in production of a fermented food or beverage product, or may be a part of an edible plant, such as a fruit or vegetable, including but not limited to tomato, banana, and potato.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,406 (Smidt) discloses a multifaceted weight control system, in which weight-controlling or modulating compositions, systems, and methods are described. Such compositions may include a thermogenic ingredient, a cortisol modulating ingredient, and a carbohydrate craving controlling ingredient. Furthermore, such compositions may be used in connection with exercise and dietary modifications or restrictions.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,198 (Gadde, et al.) discloses a method for treating obesity, and, in particular, a method of treating obesity and minimizing metabolic risk factors associated therewith, using, for example, zonisamide or other weight-loss promoting anticonvulsant either alone or in combination with bupropion or other compound that enhances the activity of norepinephrine and/or dopamine via uptake inhibition or other mechanism.        
Different cellulite reduction systems and methods have heretofore been known. However, none of the cellulite reduction systems and methods adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,449 (Kligman) discloses treatment of cellulite with retinoids, including a method for retarding and reversing cellulite comprising topically applying to human skin a retinoid in an amount and for a period of time effective to retard or reverse cellulite, where the amount is insufficient to be excessively irritating. The method preferably uses retinoic acid in an emollient vehicle.        
Different muscle mass enhancing systems and methods have heretofore been known. However, none of the muscle mass enhancing systems and methods adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.                United States Patent Application Publication 2007/0207226 (Mowrey, et al.) discloses a composition for enhancing muscle mass development in animals. Compositions containing nicotine and/or nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonists are provided for administration in therapeutically effective amounts to enhance muscle development in animals, the nicotine and/or nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonists being particularly derived from natural sources that produce beneficially high amounts of nicotine and/or nicotinic acetylcholine receptor agonists which are also well-tolerated and ingestible for the intended purpose.        
Different skin preparations have heretofore been known. Such skin preparations include compositions for treatment of aging skin and dermatological disorders. However, none of the skin preparations adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.                U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,432 (Olson) discloses combined marine and plant extract compositions, in which a composition comprising cartilage extract, grape seed extract and tomato extract was found to have an anti-oxidant effect and free-radical inhibition. The tomato extract comprises lycopene. The composition, which comprises a hydrophilic antioxidant, a lipophilic (hydrophobic) antioxidant, and a cartilage extract increases collagen synthesis in the dermis. Furthermore, the composition lowers collagenase activity and levels of advanced glycation end products (AGE). The signs of ageing, such as photoageing due to exposure to UV radiation, are related to the levels of collagen syntheses and free-radical oxidation. Compositions of the invention are intended for the treatment of ageing skin and the delaying of the onset of the signs of ageing in healthy skin.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,163 (Murad) discloses a method of treating dermatological disorders with fruit extracts, which includes administering a therapeutically effective amount of at least one fruit extract in an amount sufficient to neutralize free radicals; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Preferred fruit extracts include extracts from apricots, apples, peaches, pears, pineapples, papayas, pomegranates, cherries, kiwis, tangerines and oranges. The most preferred extract is extract from pomegranate.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,662 (Hines, et al.) discloses use of natural plant extracts in cosmetic compositions, which includes compositions and methods for treating, improving the appearance of skin, particularly, treating, preventing, ameliorating, reducing and/or eliminating loss of subcutaneous fat in the skin, wherein the compositions include natural plant constituents that stimulate lipid synthesis. The plant extracts are preferably derived from Rhinacanthus nasutus, Humulus scandens, Sesbania grandiflora, Amorphophallus campanulatu, Pouzolzia pentandra, and Piper betel, and any combinations thereof. The compositions are preferably applied to the skin, or are delivered by directed means, to a site in need thereof.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,024 (Ptchelintsev, et al.) discloses topical compositions containing melicope hayselii and a method of treating skin, which include cosmetic compositions comprising an extract of Melicope hayesii and methods of using such compositions to impart anti-aging benefits to the skin are disclosed. These compositions are believed to have modulatory activity against at least one biochemical pathway implicated in skin aging.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,150 (Golz-Berner, et al.) discloses cosmetic preparation of active substances with a synergistically increased radical protection factor. The cosmetic preparation of active substances, as in combination with other active substances, protects the skin against free radical aggression in a particularly effective manner. The preparation includes a bark extract of quebracho blanco, which contains at least 90 wt. % of proanthocyanidine oligomers, a silkworm extract, which contains the peptide cecropine, amino acids and a vitamin mixture, a non-ionic, cationic or anionic hydro-gel, phopholipids, a yeast disintegration product, and cyclodextrines. The preparation can contain additional active substances, such as plant extracts of acerola, sea weed, citrus, bitter orange, cherry, papaya, tea, coffee beans, skin tree and angelica. The preparations have synergistically increased radical protection factors of up to 10,000. Cosmetic compositions containing the preparations have radical protection factors of between 40 and 400 according to the portion of the preparation.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,995 (Berardesca) discloses a composition based on natural extracts for the prevention and treatment of cutaneous ageing and particularly wrinkles, which comprises in combination: leucocyanadines in the form of extract of Vitis vinifera; triterpenes in the form of an extract of Centella asiatica; fish cartilage extract.        
Different fruit conformable resiliently compressible force absorption systems have been known.                U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,303,076 and 7,377,392 (Scalise) disclose a fruit conformable resiliently compressible force absorption system that includes a fruit protection and transportation system. Apparatus and methods to absorb impact and compression forces to reduce damage to fruit are shown. Particular embodiments of the invention comprise a fruit protector blank of resiliently compressible force absorption material, having a substantially planar surface that can be conformed to a portion of an exterior surface of various kinds of fruit. Other embodiments provide a molded force absorption cover of resiliently compressible foam material that elastically conforms to a portion of an exterior surface of a fruit.        
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a weight reduction system and method and more particularly to a topical plant matter human weight reduction system and method. The weight reduction system and method should include the use of a natural product, natural plant product, and/or biodegradable product that is easy to obtain and that an individual be capable of topically applying the product at his or her own leisure in the privacy of his or her home and/or under his or her clothing, allowing the individual to have the natural product and/or biodegradable product applied during normal daily activities. The weight reduction system and method should be simple to use in a quick, convenient, and efficient manner, and should use easily obtainable natural plant products, natural products, and/or biodegradable products, which may be topically applied to an in individual. The weight reduction system should be durable, light weight, inexpensive, safe to use, attractive, sturdy, easy to use, and of simple construction.